


Ride 'em Cowboy!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Clothed Sex, Cosplay, Cowboy Kink, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post Sacrifice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s yearly annual LARP meet up was proving to be quite a blast, as even Cas (somewhat begrudgingly) agreed. </p><p>Yesterday they had a traditional feast, which Dean would like to proudly remind everyone that he cooked up almost all on his own. Today they had a freestyle cosplay event, so everyone had free reign to dress up as whatever they’d like.</p><p>Dean was in his very own tent lacing up his very own LARPing boots when Sam and Cas came bowling in, Sam’s long arm slung around the other man’s shoulders, deep rumbling laughter preceding them.</p><p>Sam was wearing a generic blue suit, a weird looking, dark, spiky wig sat atop his head, apparently supposed to be a character from some Japanese show called ‘Ace Attorney’. Dean rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>And Cas was wearing…oh.</p><p>Cas was wearing a cowboy outfit. The full deal too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em Cowboy!

**Author's Note:**

> in which Dean rides Cas like a cowboy ;D

Charlie’s yearly annual LARP meet up was proving to be quite a blast, as even Cas (somewhat begrudgingly) agreed. 

Yesterday they had a traditional feast, which Dean would like to proudly remind everyone that he cooked up almost all on his own. Today they had a freestyle cosplay event, so everyone had free reign to dress up as whatever they’d like.

Dean was in his very own tent lacing up his very own LARPing boots when Sam and Cas came bowling in, Sam’s long arm slung around the other man’s shoulders, deep rumbling laughter preceding them.

Sam was wearing a generic blue suit, a weird looking, dark, spiky wig sat atop his head, apparently supposed to be a character from some Japanese show called ‘Ace Attorney’. Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

And Cas was wearing…oh.

Cas was wearing a cowboy outfit. The full deal too.

He wore hefty, scuffed boots, spurs clinking with every step. Stained, musty canvas trousers were covered by slick-looking leather chaps. Further up, his torso was clad with a thin, a _really frickin’ thin_ beige dress shirt. And sweet mother, Dean can see the shape of his pert nipples through the fabric. The shape of his muscles accentuated by the fabric clinging to his skin, hipbones framed by the leather belt.

His head was turned to the side, tendons on his neck standing out, running down into his shirt collar to meet his collar bones, the sheen of sweat in the hot summer weather shining wetly upon them.

And the hat, oh Christ, the hat. It was tipped slightly to the side, made of a dusky material, and really really friggin’ _hot_.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice, oh crap. Dean had a boner with his little brother in the room – well, tent.

“Y-yeah Sam, you good?” He blurts out, well done Winchester, ‘A’ for eloquence.

“I’m…good. Are you…good?” Sam’s face was a picture of concern mixed with confusion, and then shock as his gaze landed on Dean’s crotch area briefly.

“Uh, yeah.”

“…good”

Cas looked back and forward between the hunters, wondering if he’d missed something, “Are you two alright?”

Sam swiftly turned to face Cas, dislodged his arm from his shoulders, nodded once, slapped him on the back, then strolled out of the tent, and Dean could swear he hears faint laughter.

“So, Cas.” Dean starts awkwardly, trying to subtly shift his erection within his pants, and flinching visibly when the head dragged along the seam of his tight pants, sending a flash of sweet pleasure through him.

Cas, ever perceptive, quickly catches up to what’s going on, not even bothering to pretend to not be staring at Dean’s crotch, “Oh.”

“You gonna – uh – you gonna come get me, cowboy?” Dean stuttered hazily whilst uncrossing his legs, spreading them wide as he leaned back on the bed, a lazy smirk spreading across his lips. Yeah, he’s still got game.

Cas follows up like a pro, eyes raking hungrily over Dean’s body. He allows a dark smirk before swaggering up to the wide bed, the _clink, clink, clink_ making his heart flutter. And his dick. His dick too.

As Cas neared, Dean allowed a low groan to rumble through his entire body, rising up to receive him.

The blue-eyed man looked down at Dean as he moved to straddle his hips on the bed. Cas’ heady, leathery smell winding around him, all the way through him.

As the two men moved to kiss, Cas paused for a second to remove his hat from his own head, and place it atop Dean’s. The men kiss, tongues winding around each other, lips bruising and fighting in sync, breathing into each other’s mouths hotly in soft sighs.

“You look so darn hot right now Cas.” He drawls in a heated, thick accent when they break the kiss, “Want you so bad.”

Cas responds by grinding down on Dean’s still-clothed cock enthusiastically, hips gyrating with force. Dean moans wantonly, running his hands up and down the leather of the chaps, enjoying feeling the leather beneath his fingers as Cas’ thigh muscles shift and clench.

Dean decides that he’s had enough, and braces his arm across Cas’ muscled back, twisting them around further onto the cushy bed, so he’s straddling the other man’s hips, leaving him panting, wide-eyed, and smirking dirtily underneath him.

The green-eyed man shuffles down further down the long, leather-clad legs, and moves his swift hands to unbutton Cas' rough pants, pulling the flushed, hard, pink cock out through the fly of the trousers, being sure to keep the chaps in place.

Cas arches his neck back in pleasure, hips rotating unabashedly as Dean puts his hot, slick mouth around the head of his cock, making his tongue into a point to lick sharply along the slit.

“A-ah, Dean, Dean.” 

Cas continues to pant his name dazedly as Dean goes to town on his cock, sucking his cheeks in, bobbing up and down like a pro.

He decides it’s time to change things up.

“Gonna ride you, cowboy.” The sound of Dean’s hot and heavy voice makes his head jolt back up, “Gonna ride you real good.” Cas only groans in response.

Dean grinds his own cock into the mattress as he leans over to his bag next to his bed (thank God) to grab a half-full bottle of lube.

He turns back to see Cas staring at him, cheeks flush, lips parted as he unbuttons his shirt, then goes to remove the chaps.

“No.” Dean stops him with a hand gesture, “Those stay on.”

The look on Cas’ face is priceless.

Dean swiftly removes his own trousers as he waits for Cas to recover slightly, grabbing the other man’s hand to squirt a small amount of lube onto the tips of his fingers. 

He places himself back atop Cas’ lap as the man warms the lube up between his fingers before reaching behind him to softly, tenderly massage one finger against his hole, at the same time looking up to catch his gaze, making sure he was okay.

“Dean.” Cas applies a minuscule amount of pressure to his hole, “C-can I…?”

Dean chuckles, “Yeah, go for it, cowboy.”

He looses all bravado as Cas slowly inserts one finger into his hole, the slight burn running through his veins and straight to his red, leaking cock.

He faintly feels Cas’ long fingers brush down his side soothingly before thrusting his finger in and out a few times, then carefully adding a second one.

Cas then inserts both fingers a slight way, and crooks his fingers downwards, searching, searching, and then- oh, _God_.

Jolts of pleasure ran through him, muddling his mind, “Cas, ‘m ready, fuck, I’m really really ready, oh God.”

Cas brings one of his hands to frame Dean’s jaw, helping him to focus his gaze on the other man’s face. They lock eyes as Cas uses his other hand to shift around and move the tip of his cock so that it’s just brushing Dean’s awaiting hole.

Cas searches his eyes, Dean nods in affirmation, and then – and then-

Bursts of pain, pleasure, everything runs through him, the scratch of Cas’ trousers on his thighs a pleasant burn as he shifts to find a comfortable position.

The blue-eyed man looks at him then, face open in wonderment, “Dean, I- it’s – Dean. Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas, yeah.” Dean smirks, tender.

Then he begins to shuffle his hips, moving up slightly on his knees, balancing his weight – and then sinking down again, causing a low whine from the other man.

After a few seconds of this, Dean gets his bearings and begins to rock steadily, high on the smell of Cas and leather and the whiskey on his clothes. He arches his back, baring his neck to be peppered with kisses and sharp bites and soft, slow swipes of a pink tongue.

Cas’ hands sweep down his sides to land on the round, freckled globes of his ass, massaging the cheeks between his hands before reaching one finger to feel around the rim of his stretched hole. He massages the spot softly, and then – _oh_.

He pushes the finger to fit alongside his own cock, rocking in and out of Dean in tandem.

Dean groans loudly enough for the whole camp to hear, sweat running down to the dimples at the base of his spine, eyes staring hazily at Cas’ reverent expression.

Cas helps Dean along by thrusting in small bursts as the other man sinks up and down on his cock and – jesus – his finger. Skin slapping against skin, building, and building.

Dean shouts as he comes, hands gripping harshly at Cas’ damp hair as his come splatters all over his chest down to his chaps. He feels a sharp nose dig into his neck, thrusts picking up as he rides through his own orgasm, and then a hot burst within him as Cas comes.

As Dean comes down, he sits back, softening dick still inside of him, and just looks at Cas’ fucked-out expression.

Cas soon comes back to full awareness, smiling happily up at Dean, bringing him into a hug of sorts, dislodging his sensitive and soft cock, to Dean’s dismay.

The couple lay back, side by side on the plush bed, panting, chests still heaving.  
Cas looks over to him and says, “Hello, Dean.” With a shaky breath, sweat still glistening on his skin.

“Hey Cas.”

“Mmm.”

“You know, I’m sure Charlie wouldn’t mind if you took the cowboy get-up back home with us.”

Cas smiles softly, “Sure thing, Dean.”


End file.
